


Seriously, Dude?

by novocainlullaby



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drabble, Friends to Lovers, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 05:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10735479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novocainlullaby/pseuds/novocainlullaby
Summary: A little high school au "holy shit I think I like my best friend" that I wrote because it's 4:28 AM





	Seriously, Dude?

**Author's Note:**

> I love these boys but I don't know how to write in this fandom yet. Hope the format looks okay since it's being posted on mobile!

"Ty, hey--!" He heard his name from down the hall, not even having to turn around to recognize the voice and grinning. Josh was caught up to his side before he knew it, the lemon haired boy beside him nudging their shoulders together. 

"Hey, Josh. Mrs. Matthews make you stay after class? You're like," he paused, glancing down at his wrist (that in fact did _not_ contain a watch), "forty-three seconds late to walking out to the parking lot with me."

Though he snickered, Josh shook his head. "Nah, I kinda spilled every content of my bag onto her floor, and go figure none of these jackasses stayed behind to help me." Tyler beamed at him, tongue poking through his grin ever so slightly. 

"Last bell, I wouldn't help you either."

"You're such an ass."

"Yeah."

They walked in a comfortable silence out to Josh's truck, both of them throwing their bags into the back. Though Tyler couldn't help but notice something slightly...off, that day. Josh seemed to be shifting a bit more, hands clenching and unclenching at his sides when they weren't stuffed into his pockets. He'd had his gym period in the middle of the day, and it wasn't that hot out, yet he still noticed trickles of sweat beading at the back of his neck. He arched a brow over towards him as they settled in the front seat, a silent questioning of "are you okay?" Nonetheless, Josh flashed his signature grin at him, and of course he has to beam back. 

He started his truck up and backed them out of the school parking lot, quite expertly if you asked him, despite _someone's_ protests. 

"You're totally gonna back into that car." "I'm not gonna back into it, Ty."  
"You're totally gonna."  
"Nuh-uh."  
"Bet."  
"Bet!"

He didn't hit the car. 

His fingertips drummed absentmindedly on the steering wheel to the beat of whatever was on the radio, he didn't recognize it, the songs all kinda sounded the same to him. He came to a halt at a light, and instead of making their usual left hand turn, stayed in the straight lane and continued onward downtown. 

"You totally missed our turn, dummy. Your head up in the clouds or something?" Tyler teased. 

When he didn't reply immediately with some banter, Tyler actually was concerned for a moment. Was he upset? Did something happen he didn't know about?

"We're always gonna be friends, right? Like, no matter what?" Josh sputtered out, his usual sturdy tone disappearing ever so slightly. 

"What? Of course we will be, what are you--"

"Look Tyler I have to tell you I really like you and think you're cute and like yeah you're my best friend but I kinda have had dreams about kissing you and I know that's weird and I'm sorry man I just wanted to get coffee and go on a date but now I've ruined everything," he said in a matter of about eleven seconds, taking a sharp inhale inwards after finishing. 

Tyler was stunned--mostly because in that eleven seconds Josh had sputtered on, he wasn't sure if he had heard him right. 

"Dude, seriously? I've only had a crush on you since like, sixth grade," Tyler admitted in a little chuckle. "Like a, um....'wow this guy is totally awesome and I think he's actually kind of cute what's happening to me, mom am I gay?'" 

He took another moment to laugh. "Sorry, dude, that sounded weird but--damn, of course, shit."

"Wait, seriously?" Josh turned and looked to him, and Tyler couldn't stop grinning as he turned his head back towards the road. "You'll go on a date with me, Tyler Joseph?" Even though he was turned back towards the road now, his grin was so unbelievably evident in his tone. 

"Yes, as long as you agree to never say it like that again," Tyler teased back, earning a laugh. "Say what? Tyler Joseph? Your _name_?" The pair laughed as he parked outside the coffee shop, a local one they frequented often. Josh was sure the baristas already thought they were dating. 

(And sure, he didn't deny it when they asked him once when Tyler went to the bathroom. Not like they were there almost every weekend.)

As they sat down, opposite each other, they knew things had changed, but it was certainly for the better. They were both giddy, more excited and attentive, and Josh still hadn't stopped grinning. 

"So," he began, sipping from his mug and smirking ever so slightly. "Since sixth grade, huh?"

"Oh my god, don't start--" Tyler groaned. 

They shared a laugh. 

They shared a kiss.


End file.
